It is often desirable to analyze the stance of four legged animals such as dogs in order to detect and treat problems of stability and/or lameness caused by paw, leg, or other ailments. Attempts have been made in the field of veterinary medicine to measure the forces and timing of forces applied to the legs or hoofs of four-legged animals such as horses and other animals. This type of information is not only helpful for determining the stress applied to a hoof, but may also be used as a diagnostic tool to analyze gait, stride, lameness and other symptoms which occur as a result of an animal's natural motion. Furthermore, this data can be especially useful in the treatment of animals in order to prevent the development of undesirable ambulatory mechanics if the hoof or leg injuries are left undetected and untreated.